


Be more careful

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LOOK i just wanted to add to the tag, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Has Cavendish ever seen Dakota die before?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 57





	Be more careful

"Seriously Cav, you're actin' like you saw me die or somethin', what's under your skin?" Vinnies voice is full of amusement, a secondary emotions that he preferred to keep up rather than express the fact he's more worried than he should be. He watches his partner's eyes move away from him, and Balthazar nervously nips at his lip.

And Vinnie's smile falls. "Cavendish-" "It was nothing, Dakota, it was like, one second you were there, and the next-" Vinnie quickly interlocks their hands, pressing himself close to his partner, scrunching up his nose and trying to think, what moment had it been? How long ago was it? How long had Bal had this on his mind? He wished for a moment that he paid more attention, but for now, what else can he do but _be there._

"I know buddy, sometimes it happens like that." 

"I don't want it happening ever again, got it Dakota? You have ought to be more careful."

Vinnie gave a weak chuckle, as if he had control over that. If the universe said his time was up then his time was up, no matter how many times Bal went back to prevent it, it'd happen eventually. "Alright, Cavendish"


End file.
